


Movie day

by LeeGale



Series: Ad lunam, ut amica, ut mi stultus [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Let Sakamoto Ryuji Say Fuck, M/M, Pining, only tagged as teen cause swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeGale/pseuds/LeeGale
Summary: Mishima heads to Kurusu's for the movie day they agreed to. Of course, Kurusu's friends heard about it and just had to join in...
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Mishima Yuuki, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Ad lunam, ut amica, ut mi stultus [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695079
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Movie day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually adding plot to this little series! Kinda. You'll see what I mean.  
> This is also the second longest one shot I've ever written, so yee.

On the following Sunday, Mishima arrived at LeBlanc with his laptop, only to be greeted by the sight of some of Kurusu's friends. He froze by the door, but Kurusu noticed him and walked over with a small smile.

"I mentioned that we'd be watching a few movies today and the others wanted to join in. I hope that isn't a problem?" his voice was soft, calm and quiet as he waited for Mishima to responded. The bluenette hesitated before shrugging.

"I... If you'd prefer, I could just leave you guys with my laptop? You can watch whatever you want together, then text me when your done so I can grab it. Or you could just keep a hold of it until school tomorrow. I'm sure you guys would prefer that..." he muttered, wrapping his arms self-consciously around himself. Kurusu opened his mouth to reply (and probably take the offer, Mishima's mind supplied) but Sakamoto spoke up first.

"C'mon dude!" he called, leaning back in his booth and looking directly at Mishima, "The others aren't here yet, but we need to set your laptop up before they are! Futaba has a projector that we're gonna use to make sure we can all see, but we need to connect it to your laptop first!"

Mishima hesitated, but the door opening behind him caught his attention. He turned, only to freeze at who he saw. Akechi. The detective paused before smiling charmingly at Mishima.

"Hello. Are you Akira's friend? The one bringing his laptop?" he asked, tilting his curiously. Mishima felt a rush of anger at the detective, but he hid it behind his stuttering reply.

"I... Uh... Yeah..." he muttered, ducking his head as he rubbed the back of his neck. He almost jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, but managed to reign the reaction is when he smelled Kurusu (and the fact that he could tell it was Kurusu just by smell should tell you a lot about how much attention he pays to his crush).

"Akechi, meet Mishima Yuuki. Mishima, meet Akechi Goro." Kurusu introduced them both, but there was something off about his voice, a hint of coolness behind the words... Mishima brushed that thought aside as he shook the hand Akechi offered, only for the detective to twist his hand slightly and bring it to his lips. The bluenette blinked in surprise before pulling his hand away, smiling politely but uncomfortably.

"It... It's a pleasure to meet you," he muttered, bowing his head slightly and tucking his hands behind his back, where he discreetly rubbed the feeling of Akechi's lips off of his hand with his t-shirt. Akechi smirked slightly, eyeing Mishima with interest as he replied.

"The pleasure is all mine," the words fell off of his tongue like a purr, and Mishima hated to admit it, but he knew that he might just have fallen for that if he wasn't madly in love with Kurusu and if he didn't low-key hate Akechi for how he treated the Phantom Thieves. Although, he was curious as to why the detective was there, to begin with...

"Why don't you help Futaba set the projector and your laptop up, Mishima?" Kurusu suggested, and Mishima nodded.

"Of course!" he agreed, sending Kurusu a smile before walking over to the girl in question. He hesitated before calling her name, "Uh... Sakura? Kurusu asked me to come help you set my laptop up..."

Sakura turned and sent Mishima a questioning look, which only went when he pulled his laptop out of his bag. She made a noise and grabbed the laptop, opening it and looking at him expectantly. He grabbed it back and turned it towards himself, unlocking it and pulling Netflix up before handing it back. She smiled at him before rushing up the stairs, calling over her shoulder to say she was going to set it up there so they could use one of Kurusu's walls as a backdrop. Mishima hesitated, glancing over at where Kurusu and Akechi seemed to be having a conversation before just moving off to the side. He considered leaving since the others could use his laptop without him being there, but that thought left his mind the moment Kurusu walked over to him and spoke.

"You will stay, right? I know we didn't agree on the others being here, but I'd like it if you stayed..." he said, voice soft and (weirdly) hopeful as he looked down at Mishima. The smaller teen hesitated before nodding, earning a smile from Kurusu that sent his heart into overdrive. Kurusu looked like he wanted to say more, but Sakura calling down the stairs to say she was sorted stopped him. He seemed to hesitate before telling everyone to head upstairs, except for Mishima, who he asked to help him carry the snacks and drinks they had up. It was quiet once everyone was upstairs, the only sound that of Mishima and Kurusu breathing until Kurusu walked over to where there were several bags.

"Could you help? I can carry the drinks-" Kurusu cut himself off when he saw Mishima lift the bags of drinks in one hand. The bluenette caught Kurusu staring at him, blushing when he did before mumbling out a quiet 'What are you looking at me like that for?' Kurusu seemed to pull himself out off whatever thought he had been stuck in as he replied, "I just... Didn't realise how strong you are. Those bags are pretty heavy..."

Mishima shrugged, muscles rippling under his shirt. Again, he was wearing one that was on the tighter side, but that was because he couldn't find any looser ones. Totally not because he wanted Kurusu to be distracted by the surprising amount of muscle he was packing...

"Anyway, we should get this upstairs, right?" Mishima asked, picking up a couple of bags in his other hand. Kurusu made a noise of agreement, grabbing the last of the bags and leading Mishima up the stairs. They were both silent as they went, but the whistle that greeted them when they got to the top of the stairs made Mishima blush as Sakamoto stared at him.

"Damn, Mishima!" he sounded impressed and a little surprised as he grinned at the bluenette from his seat on the couch, "Since when were you so jacked?"

Mishima's blush grew as he walked over and deposited the bags onto the table, rubbing his neck as he replied, "We... well, since I'm no longer on the volleyball team, I head to the gym occasionally."

He shrugged, handing the drinks out and grabbing a soda for himself. Sakamoto made an impressed noise, grinning.

"You have to join Akira and me when we go next! It'll be fun!" he suggested, his grin widening when Mishima nodded and muttered that he might join them. Of course, the bluenette had no intention of actually doing so. If he did, his heart would probably give out at the sight of flushed, sweaty Kurusu... Akechi speaking up caught his attention.

"Mishima, I saved you a seat," he stated, patting the spot next to him on the floor. Mishima hesitated, uncomfortable with the idea of sitting next to the detective but even more uncomfortable with the idea of creating a scene... He sat down but was grateful when Kurusu sat on his other side. He made sure he was closer to Kurusu than Akechi, but the detective didn't seem to get the hint as he started to talk to him.

"What do you think we will be watching?" he asked, eyeing Mishima like he was some sort of meal whilst inching closer. Mishima sat up straight, desperately trying to show the detective that he wasn't interested even as he remained polite.

"We... Well, Kurusu and I were going to watch Scream or Scary Movie, but it depends on what everyone wants to watch..." he replied, but Sakura speaking thankfully caught everyone's attention.

"How about some straight horrors, then?" she suggested clicking away at the laptop as she flipped to the horror section. She seemed pretty excited by the idea, and Mishima would have been too if he wasn't about ninety per cent sure that Akechi would use the opportunity to get closer to him. He didn't understand the detective's interest, too used to people hating him to believe that his attention was real... The only other people who seemed uncomfortable with the idea were Niijima and Takamaki, but they eventually caved, so Mishima didn't say anything. Sakura grinned as she scrolled through the horror section before calling out.

"Yo! Nishima! What would you suggest?" she asked, looking over at Mishima. He considered it for a moment before replying.

"Raw is pretty good, to start with. As long as everyone is okay with gore," he stated, shrugging slightly. Sakura hummed a quiet note of understanding as she searched for the film and pulled it up, pressing play as she sat back. The movie started, and Mishima realised that it was probably a pretty good idea. There weren't enough jump scares to really warrant Akechi getting too close, so Mishima was bound to be more comfortable...

It was quiet for a while as the movie played, but once the gore started to ramp up, Mishima realised it may have been a mistake to suggest Raw. He could hear both Takamaki and Niijima muttering about how bad it was, and Kurusu was starting to look a little pale... Mishima leaned a little closer to his crush, whispering in his ear.

"Are you okay?" he asked, startling Kurusu slightly. He sent the taller teen a small, apologetic smile as he moved back slightly. Kurusu seemed to hesitate before leaning down and whispering in Mishima's ear.

"It... It's very bloody. A little too much for me." his voice was slightly shakey, enough that Mishima ignored how his heart was dancing in his chest in favour of frowning and whispering back.

"We could ask Sakura to turn it off..." he suggested, but Kurusu shook his head. Mishima considered it for a moment before whispering something else, "If any of it gets too bad, use my shoulder so you can't see it. I'll tell you when it gets better."

He was proud of himself when his voice didn't waver, as he forced himself to smile. Kurusu seemed to consider it, nodding and mouth 'thank you' at Mishima, who smiled back before refocusing on the movie. Not even five minutes later, Kurusu's head was buried in Mishima's shoulder, and it took everything in the bluenette to not spontaneously combust. He stayed as still as he could, whispering to Kurusu when the gore was done with. Kurusu did not move away, however, preferring to just turn his head so he could see the screen. Mishima didn't move, but Kurusu curling an arm around his own had him stiffening.

"Is this okay?" Kurusu whispered, voice quiet as his grip tightened minutely, "It's just more comfortable."

Mishima muttered a quiet 'yeah' as he relaxed slightly. He could handle Kurusu practically cuddling into his side. He could...

He couldn't, he realised not ten minutes later, when he felt Kurusu's breath tickling his neck as he hid his face again. As much as he loved the proximity, Mishima knew that it was really bad for his health, especially if his heart was anything to go off. It was thumping like a jackrabbit, so much as that Mishima was surprised that Kurusu hadn't mentioned it. Though, the taller was pretty nice, so he probably didn't want to embarrass Mishima... Once the movie finished, Sakura and Okumura were instantly in front of Mishima, praising how good of a suggestion it was. He blushed slightly, ducking his head and muttering about how it was nothing. He would have said something more, but Akechi speaking put him on edge.

"That was an excellent suggestion, Mishima. Although, something with a few more jump scares wouldn't go amiss for the next one, don't you agree?" charm oozed off of him, but Mishima didn't fall for that as he shrugged with one shoulder (not the one Kurusu was using, since he hadn't moved yet).

"Th... That depends on everyone else. S... Someone else should pick the next one." he stated, tone polite as he tried not to over think Akechi. He didn't believe the detective's interest was real, but he didn't know what Akechi might have stood to gain from him...

"We should watch something a little more... lighthearted, don't you agree?" Niijima asked, and Mishima nodded. As long as it wasn't a romance or certain comedies, he didn't mind...

"Aww... But I wanna watch more horrors!" Sakura whined, and Okumura and Sakamoto agreed. A few of the others started to argue, getting increasingly upset, before Kurusu pipped up.

"Mishima and I had planned on watching Scream or Scary Movie. Why don't we watch them?" he suggested, squeezing Mishima's arm slightly. Everyone fell quiet for a moment before Sakura spoke up.

"I don't know either of them..." she muttered, so Kurusu looked down at Mishima. It took the bluenette a moment to realise what Kurusu wanted, but he spoke as soon as he did.

"Oh! They're both horror-comedies from America. Scream is the first of a series that follows the heroine, Sidney Prescott, whilst the entire Scary Movie series is just parodies of other famous American horrors." he explained, smiling awkwardly as his free hand came up to rub the back of his neck, "I'd suggest Scream, though, since the first Scary Movie is based on that series and you probably wouldn't get the comments in the other ones."

Skura seemed to consider it for a moment before pulling Scream up. Or trying to. It wasn't on Netflix. She made an annoyed sound and starting pouting, so Mishima gently pulled away from Kurusu. The taller teen seemed a little upset with the development, but he slid closer to Akechi and started talking to him, so Mishima figured it was nothing as he went over to the laptop. He opened an incognito tab and, after a few moments of going through the coding, made sure it was safe to do something just a little illegal... He pulled up one of the pirate movie sites he often used if he couldn't find a movie, double-checking it was one with Japanese subtitles before searching for Scream. Thankfully, the site had it, so Mishima pressed play.

"The quality won't be as good, but it'll do. If you guys want to watch it, that is," he said, standing from where he'd been crouching to get to the computer. As he stood and turned, everyone except Niijima seemed to be blushing as they stared at him. He tilted his head silently to the side before walking over to where he had previously sat. Kurusu didn't seem to want to move, though, so he took the spot Kurusu had vacated.

"Are you sure that it is alright to use this site?" Niijima asked, frowning slightly, "It seems... less than legal."

"I won't get caught," Mishima replied, shrugging slightly. He almost flinched when Kurusu slid back to his side and leaned in close.

"You seemed uncomfortable next to Akechi." he whispered, oblivious to the way Mishima's heart had jumped into his throat, "I figured you'd prefer if I sat between you."

Mishima almost melted at that, smiling thankfully at Kurusu as he whispered back, "Thanks, I was. And I do."

Kurusu smiled back before leaning in close. He wasn't cuddling into Mishima's side anymore, but he did sit close enough that the bluenette could feel his warmth, so that had to count for something... right? Probably not, Mishima's mind reasoned as Drew Barrymore picked up the phone for the first time. When watching Raw, Kurusu just hadn't wanted to see the gore, and now he was probably just as uncomfortable with Akechi as Mishima, perhaps even more so, since he was one of the people Akechi had been slagging off on TV for so long... Kurusu's head dropped to Mishima's shoulder just as Dewey and Gale kissed, making the bluenette freeze before he picked up on his slow, deep breathing... Kurusu was asleep. On Mishima's shoulder. It took everything in the smaller teen to not freak out as he forced himself to relax, shifting minutely so that Kurusu was less likely to wake up with a cramp in his neck. He peeked over at the sleeping teen from the corner of his eye, blushing slightly. 

Asleep, Kurusu looked peaceful. The small worry lines he always carried around his eyes and on his forehead eased, disappearing as his face softened. His eyelashes dusted the apples of his cheeks, twitching like he was dreaming of something, and his hair fell lightly over his brow, almost like a dark halo... Mishima didn't realise he was staring until Sakura cleared her throat. Mishima almost startled, only managing to still himself so he didn't dislodge Kurusu's head, before focusing on the ginger. She was smirking, an eyebrow raised as if she had asked a question. Mishima tilted his head, silently asking what she meant as his cheeks became red. She had seen him staring, and had probably spoken to him, but he had been so interested in looking at Kurusu that he didn't realise... He felt a flash of guilt for having stared at the sleeping boy but ignored it as Sakura spoke again.

"You'll probably have to stay like that for a while. He hasn't been sleeping properly. Again..." she frowned as she spoke, and there was a quiet murmur of agreement. Mishima didn't want to risk speaking, since he was so close to Kurusu's ear, so he just nodded. Sakura sent him a thankful smile before looking down at the laptop.

"Why don't we just play some music and chat?" she suggested, looking up YouTube on the laptop. Mishima hesitated before grabbing a little bit of rubbish and gently tossing at Sakura. She turned when it hit the floor next to her, frowning at it before looking up. Mishima gestured for her to pass him the laptop, which she did after disconnecting it from the projector. He took it and balanced it on his lap before typing away as quietly as he could, pulling up his Spotify and pressing play on one of his playlists. It was one he had compiled specifically for playing in the background as he slept since he couldn't sleep when it was silent, but it also had just enough catching tracks to be entertaining. Sakura smiled slightly at him, nodding and moving the laptop onto the table. They no longer needed the projector, so she went to put it away, but Mishima tossed another bit of rubbish at her. She looked vaguely annoyed, but he pulled out his phone and opened his notes. Sakura moved closer before nodding at what he had written. She went over to Kurusu's game consol and unplugged it, taking it over to the projector and setting it up. Mishima smiled slightly, adjusting his legs but keeping his shoulder where it was. He almost jumped, though, when he felt a blanket being draped over himself and Kurusu before looking up. Takamaki. He tilted his head questioningly, and she smiled slightly.

"He'll probably get cold," she whispered, and Mishima nodded, smiling slightly at her. She looked fondly down at Kurusu and Mishima felt his heart ache as he remembered that Kurusu could have anyone he wanted and that he'd never want him but shoved that thought away as Kurusu nuzzled closer to his neck. He smiled slightly at the criminal, heart fluttering slightly as he considered his options. He couldn't move, not for a while, but his legs were going numb... Not that he'd give this up for the world. He knew that Kurusu didn't see him as a friend, just as a tool, but this moment... Mishima wanted to treasure it, hold onto it for the rest of his life.

Mishima had never felt this way. He'd had crushes before (he could admit that Takamaki, Sakamoto and poor Suzui had caught his attention at times) but none of them had come even close to how he felt about Kurusu. With all of them, it had been fleeting, just based on their physicality and looks. He hadn't known them, not really, and while he didn't know Kurusu, as well as others did, he actually cared. With Kurusu, it was more than looks. It was everything. How he had put himself at risk of being expelled for the students of Shujin, even as the talked shit about him based on some rumours. How he didn't hate Mishima for posting his criminal record, instead being kind and helping. How he accepted Mishima after his heart got twisted and he tried to use the Phantom Thieves for his own gain. How supportive he was. How he smiled and looked at Mishima like he mattered... It was everything. And Kurusu had actually bothered to get close to him, caring and making sure he ate. Mishima knew that it was just because Kurusu needed him at full working capacity so he could run the Phansite, but a traitorous part of him felt like it meant more. Like Kurusu actually cared...

Someone tapping his shoulder (the one Kurusu wasn't on, thankfully) had him coming back to the real world. He looked up, tilting his head at Sakamoto, who held out a handful of gummy sweets. Mishima shook his head, uncomfortable with the idea of taking from the food that the others had provided, but Takamaki frowned at him and spoke quietly.

"You need to eat. You've been here for hours, and haven't had anything!" her voice was dripping with concern, but Mishima shook his head again. He wanted to argue, but Niijima spoke up before he could.

"Ann is right, Mishima," she said, her voice not as quiet as it should have been as Kurusu shifted slightly. Mishima instinctively placed a soothing hand in Kurusu's hair and stroking it gently. Kurusu sighed in his sleep, relaxing as Mishima realised what he had done. Blushing brightly, the bluenette removed his hand, but Kurusu releasing a small, unhappy noise had him returning it. Mishima knew that some people may have found it weird, but he couldn't but help feel content as Kurusu sighed slightly, nuzzling his neck in his sleep. The bluenette couldn't fight the smile that tugged at his lips, but he was promptly distracted by Okumura speaking up.

"Are you not eating, Mishima?" she asked politely, and Mishima shook his head, whispering his reply quietly.

"I'm not hungry," he replied, smiling reassuringly. It was the truth. Mishima rarely felt hungry, too used to skipping meals or not being allowed to eat to really get hungry. Still, Okumura seemed slightly upset.

"You should eat," she muttered, frowning as she tried to pass him a fruit gummy. He went to argue, but Kurusu making a small noise distracted him. The taller teen half-opened his eyes, pouting slightly as he looked up at Mishima.

"Are you not eating again?" he asked softly, voice rough with sleep as he stayed where he was. Mishima blushed slightly as he shrugged with his free shoulder, looking down at the sleepy teen.

"I'm not hungry." he kept his voice quiet, unwilling to break the soft atmosphere around the group by speaking any louder. Still, Kurusu frowned and pulled away. Mishima felt bereft without his warmth but ignored that as he watched Kurusu lean over and grab a bag of popcorn before returning to Mishima's side.

"We will share this," he stated, eyes challenging as if he was daring Mishima to argue. The bluenette opened his mouth to do so, but Kurusu used the opportunity to force a piece of popcorn between his lips. The smaller teen felt his eyes widen as his cheeks darkened, pulling away on instinct. He stared at Kurusu, surprised, for a long moment, before shaking his head. He swallowed the popcorn, since it was already in his mouth, before speaking.

"I'm fine, Kurusu. Really." he muttered, ducking his head and rubbing his neck, "I don't really get hungry."

It was quiet for a moment before someone sighed. Mishima looked up, tilting his head to the side as Niijima and Kurusu seemed to have a silent conversation. Again, he felt his heart squeeze as his brain reminded him that he wasn't good enough, that Kurusu would never see him as more than a means to an end, that he wasn't really one of them, that-

"Mishima, how often do you eat?" Niijima asked, but Mishima felt the sirens alarm in his head. He had slipped up, and they would figure it out and he'd be screwed and his parents would be angry and-

"Two to three times a day, depending on how big my meals are." he lied, shrugging slightly, "I know I'm supposed to eat three times a day, no matter what, but if I eat a big breakfast, I can't eat lunch. And that's what I did today."

Niijima frowned at that, tilting her head to the side as she pressed further, "Why would you bother with that? Akira would have been happy to make sure you ate here."

"I don't want Kurusu to go out of his way for me." Mishima's tone suggested it was obvious as he sent Niijima a vaguely confused look, "I came over so we could watch a couple of movies, not so I could steal his food."

Niijima blinked at that, not expecting that reply, but she was cut off.

"It seems that Mishima has issues accepting that Akira would be kind enough to give him food." Akechi piped up, eyeing Mishima curiously. The bluenette stiffened slightly, uncomfortable with the detective's very accurate assumption, before forcing himself to smile.

"I just don't want to be a bother," he stated, shrugging slightly, fighting against the urge to shrink under the combined gazes of everyone in the room. That made them all frown, and he internally kicked himself for being stupid enough to worry them (although, they were probably only worried because they needed him for the Phansite) as he continued, "I'm fine, really. I'll eat when I get home."

Sakamoto scoffed at that, catching Mishima's attention. The blond sent him a flat look as he spoke, "Dude. You won't eat. You're too damn skinny. Shows you don't eat well."

Mishima blinked at that before shaking his head, "I just exercise a lot. It burns off the calories."

"So you should eat more," Sakamoto stated, shoving a bag of crisps into his hand, "We ain't got any healthy shit, but it's better than nothing."

Mishima opened his mouth to argue, but his phone ringing caught his attention. He grabbed it, frowning at the unknown contact on the screen before standing.

"I have to take this. Excuse me," he stated, walking down the stairs for some privacy. He waited until he was sure no one would listen in or hear him before answering the phone, putting to his ear as he spoke, "Hello?

"Is this Mishima Yuuki?" the voice on the other end of the phone asked, sounding hesitant. Mishima frowned before replying with an affirmative, and the voice continued, "Your parents were in a car crash earlier today."

Mishima felt his heart stop at that, but it restarted half a second later as he asked, "Are they alright?"

The voice hesitated for a moment, but that was all Mishima needed as he felt his world come crashing down as he whispered, "They... They're dead, aren't they?"

"I'm so sorry. The doctors did the best that they could, but... it seems that your father, who had been driving, had a mental shut down. He drove their car in front of a train..." the voice spoke, tone as soothing as she could make it, but Mishima heard nothing else after that. His parents were dead... They were dead... He felt strangely numb as he cut the voice off.

"Do you need me to come to the hospital or something?" he asked, voice devoid of emotion. The voice stated that, yes, he needed to, so he finished the conversation quickly. He considered going upstairs for his bag and laptop but figured he'd probably break down if he did that, so he just left. He sighed as he aimlessly got onto the next train going to near the hospital, pulling out his phone and texting Kurusu.

_ Me: Had to leave. Family business. Don't know when I'll be at school next so keep laptop safe. _

He was surprised when he got a reply not even thirty seconds later, but didn't dwell on it, unlocking his phone and reading the text before replying.

** Kurusu: What happened? **

_ Me: I don't want to talk about it. See you when I'm at school next. _

With that, he put his phone away and waited for his stop, a singular thought running through his head.

**_ What's going to happen to me? _ **


End file.
